


Ascent of Temptation

by Butdoyouyearnforhim



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Basic Instinct 2, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam Towers, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butdoyouyearnforhim/pseuds/Butdoyouyearnforhim
Summary: Unfinished stories sex sceneWill and Adam are twins, alpha and omega. And Will helps Omega Adam out with his heat!Will and Adam are 15-16 in this story. Read carefully.
Relationships: Will Graham/Adam Towers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ascent of Temptation

“It hurts.” Adam’s voice was small; the smallest Will had ever heard him. Will could swear he could feel the wave of paint that his brother was going through.  
Will sighs, sitting up in his bed. Adam’s head was poked through the door, the light of the hallway shining into Will’s. Will grabs his glasses off the table beside him. 

“You are supposed to stay in bed Adam.” His voice was quiet, whispering worried his father would wonder why they were awake and come check on them. It was the middle of summer; they had just turned 16. Two days after their 16th birthday and Adam has presented and is officially on his first real night of his heat. He was supposed to be locked in his room, but since no Alpha was actually in the house their dad hadn’t been too concerned. Will would probably present any day now as an Omega too. 

“Can I please sleep in here?” Adam had already walked in the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Will sighs but scoots over so that he was pressed against the wall. Holding up the blanket, Adam happily scoots under it and presses his body close to Will for warmth. Adam had always been a lot colder than he was. With his face pressed close to the back of Adam’s hair, he takes in a deep breath of his brother in heat. 

“Where does it hurt?” Will whispers it, he felt for him. He had heard that heats weren’t easy. Adam had refused to get on suppressants, no matter how much their dad tried to convince him. 

“My stomach…” Adam curls closer to him closing his eyes. Will sighs, draping his arm around him so that he can rub at Adam’s stomach. He wasn’t sure if it would help, but in the very least it had to be comforting. 

Adam lets out a low purring sound and presses himself back onto Will. Will could feel himself start to get hard, but he tried to ignore it. It was probably just his body reacting to whatever pheromones Adam was putting off with his head. 

Will rubs his stomach, making soft shushing noises in his ear as he does. Adam calms down, his breath going steadier now. Will feels happy that he could help, his brother might be a pain in his ass, but he was still the closest person to him. He didn’t want him to suffer, and he didn’t understand why he hadn’t just accepted the suppressants. They were fast working for the most part, and he wouldn’t be half as uncomfortable as he was right then. 

Will barely noticed, him starting to fall back asleep himself. His brother was slowly grinding back into him. When he did notice, he felt shocked like somebody had poured a gallon of cold water on him. 

“Adam, wake up.” He shakes him awake softly, Adam jerking up and away from him. Will leans away from him, trying to hide his body reacting to him. 

“I’m sorry Will.” Adam’s voice was small again, and he couldn’t seem to look Will in the face. Will could feel him shaking slightly, in distress. Will sighs, sitting up. He wished he could lean over Adam and turn the light on, but for some reason, he wasn’t sure that he could handle touching Adam right then. 

“I’m not angry, just…” Will moves the pillow by his head in between them. There, a simple fix. He lays back down curling into his arm. It wasn’t super comfortable, but to stop whatever…that had been. It was something that he didn’t want to think about. It wasn’t his fault; bodies react like that. He could feel himself tensed all over as he tried to think about anything other than how good his brother smelled next to him.

He was almost asleep when he felt something touch his face. Opening his eyes he comes face to face with Adam. Adam pupils were blown, and Will had the sudden realization how far and deep into heat he must be. 

“Are you okay?” Will’s voice was a little more than a whisper not wanting to be too loud just in case he scared Adam. He didn’t want to wake anybody up either. If his father heard them or saw them in bed together during Adam’s heat. He’s not sure if he would be mad or not. He’s not sure if what is happening right then is wrong or not. 

“I’m fine. I just. I feel like I need something.” Adam’s hips were moving in small movements against the pillow. Will could barely feel it from the other side of the pillow, but that didn’t stop him from getting hard all the same. 

Adam lets out a groan as he silently scents the air. His hips grind up, small hungry noises coming out of his throat. Will lets out a groan, which seems to just spur Adam on. The pillow was jerked on top of Will’s nap, and Adam straddles him. Will looks up at him in shock, barely being able to see his face in the dark. Adam had his head thrown back and was thrusting against the pillow, and in turn Will with reckless abandonment. 

“I can feel how wet I am…” Adam mumbles it under his breath, bringing his hand up to his mouth so that he could bite into it, as he continues to thrust his hips against the pillow between them. 

Will could feel himself getting harder, thrusting back up into him. Will can feel himself getting closer, and he tries to stop himself from enjoying this. Adam couldn’t stop himself; he shouldn’t be getting off on this. But he was. He wanted to grab Adam’s hips and move the pillow to grind up into him. To stop his brain for a second and lose himself to the sweet smell of the omega on top of him. He clenches his hands at his sides to stop him from touching him. This wasn’t for him. This was for Adam. If it made him feel better than Will was willing to do anything. 

Adam was all he had. 

Adam lets out a small sound his hips snapping down on the pillow so hard that Will loses focus of keeping his hands to himself, his hands moving up to clench at his hips as they both jerk to finish. Will can feel his whole body shaking at the way that he came. His hands were so tight on Adam’s thin hips that he was sure that he had left bruises.

Adam moves laying on top of him, the thick of the pillow still between them. Adam cuddles into his neck, scenting his neck. Since he hasn’t presented yet, it was pointless. He wouldn’t be able to be soothed by his Alpha scent because he didn’t have any. But that didn’t seem to stop him. Will sighs, wrapping his arms around him silently rubbing his back. How could he feel better, when Adam was so relaxed like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> Sorry this fic won't be finished, or posted fully but I thought somebody might enjoy the sex scene.


End file.
